


Shut Up and Drive

by babypieandwhiskey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Distracted Driver, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: The reader can’t help but be curious as to just what Dean is up to when he playfully gets her behind the wheel of Baby. But when a juvenile Dean is suddenly very mature, she will never forget what it was like to push Baby’s pedal to the metal and drive.





	Shut Up and Drive

Shut Up and Drive

“Nope,” Dean says with a smirk as he slides in between you and Baby’s passenger side door.

You cross your arms across your chest and square your shoulders, “What the hell Dean? We have to go. Stop playing games.”

“Nope,” Dean repeats.

“God, you are such a child sometimes. Fine…have it your way,” You snap as you quickly walk around the car and climb into the driver’s side.

You are about the slide over to the passenger side as Dean opens the door and plops down into the seat, preventing you from sitting there.

“Seriously?,” you huff, sinking down into the driver’s seat. “You know that Sam asked us to meet him regarding a case. We have to get going, Dean. So knock it off, will ya?”

“Nope,” Dean repeats again with an even larger smirk.

“Fine, but what happens next is all your fault,” you sigh and sit up in the driver’s seat, a look of determination crosses your face.

Dean just shrugs and waits.

You glance at Dean out of the corner of your eye, waiting for him to stop you, as you lean forward and turn the keys that were left hanging in the ignition. You reach down to shift Baby into reverse, fully expecting his hand to land on yours and not allow you to move, but it doesn’t. You back Baby out of the parking spot and shift her into drive, slowly easing her out of the bunker garage.

As you approach the road, you glance over at Dean. He’s smiling from ear to ear like a damn fool. You stare at him wide-mouthed in sheer disbelief. He’s really going to let you drive. He’s not going to stop you or tell you what to do or how to handle Baby.

image  
You stop the car before turning onto the road, put it into park and turn to Dean.

“Okay, what the hell Dean? Did some demon or shapeshifter possess you? You don’t ever let anyone drive Baby unless you have no choice. Now here we are, there’s no good reason why I should be driving and all you can do is smile at me. What is going on?” You ream Dean out, shocked that he’d actually not care that you were driving Baby.

Dean shifts closer to you in the seat, leans over, and in a husky voice whispers in your ear, “Shut up and drive.”

Dean’s hand slowly drags over the top of your thigh towards your knee and pushes down, which makes your foot rev on the gas pedal.

You shift your weight and clear your throat before gripping the wheel and putting Baby back into drive.

Dean slides over so he’s pressed up against your side as you turn onto the road.

Dean peppers your neck with kisses, nibbling at your earlobe as he whispers directions into your ear, “No matter what you have to treat her with care. You have to be easy on the gas, accelerating slowly, letting the speed build up, even more gentle with the brakes, and hug the curves just right so that her motor can rev at the perfect moment.”

“Okay,” you hummed in response, focusing on the road in front of you.

“If you don’t treat her well, don’t care for her needs, then your needs won’t get met either,” Dean continues as he unbuttons your pants.

You gasp and grip the steering wheel a little tighter at the realization that he’s not just talking about Baby.

“Do you understand, Y/N?” Dean asks as he unzips your pants.

You bite your lip, staring into the darkness ahead, watching the headlights erase the shadows and illuminate the road, “I think I do.”

“Mmm, good,” Dean hums against your collarbone as he slides his hand into your panties.

As his fingers reach your folds, you breathe in sharply and look over at Dean for a moment. His hand instantly pulls back up.

Dean’s face falls, “Tisk, Tisk. Eyes on the road, Y/N.”

You giggle lightly and turn back towards the road. Realizing he wasn’t kidding about taking care of Baby, you steady yourself and focus all of your attention on driving.

As you refocus, Dean’s hand slides back down teasing at your folds.

“Already wet?” Dean asks surprised and you respond with a smile but stay focused on the road.

Dean’s fingers glide through your wet folds, teasing at your clit, making your core throb and your body ache to feel more of him. He suddenly feels very far away even though it’s just a few inches of space between you.

You shift your weight in the seat to try to move a little closer and adjust to allow him better access, but as you do your hand bumps the steering wheel and the car jerks just for a moment towards the ditch. You quickly right the car back onto the road, but your mishap does not go unnoticed. Dean dips his fingers suddenly inside of your core only to roughly yank them back out, leaving your walls fluttering at the loss of contact. Your mouth makes a silent “O” in response.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were trying to kill me,” you say, sarcastically.

“Oh, I’m just getting started,” Dean winks back.

“Remember Y/N, treat her with care,” Dean hums as his fingers slide gently between your folds.

“Easy on the gas, accelerating slowly,” Dean continues as your walls continue to clench at nothingness. 

“Let the speed build and be even easier on the brakes,” Dean’s low voice rumbles as his thumb gently grazes circles around your clit.

“Then as she begins to reach maximum speed, hug all of the curves just right and feel her pistons jerk,” Dean slides his fingers inside your throbbing center as his thumb presses down against your clit.

You grip the steering wheel so tight your knuckles turn white, you bite your lip and focus with laser precision on the road in front of you as your body begins to tremble. You struggle to keep the car going the speed limit and barely keep from swerving as the tension builds inside. Knowing that at any moment Dean could end it all, only intensifies the sensations.

“Then at the perfect mile marker, when you think she’s primed just right, you step down on the gas pedal and floor her into 3rd gear as her engine roars to life,” Dean’s graveled voice whispers into your ear, straining to keep steady. Hearing Dean struggling to keep it together, makes your walls clamp down on his fingers. Your eyes involuntarily fall shut for a split second as you explode around Dean’s fingers.

Dean’s heavy breaths fall across your neck as you come down from your high. He sucks at your pulse point and it’s obvious that he’s got himself all revved up. You pull over to the side of the road and put Baby in park.

Dean pulls away from you and gives you a confused look, “What’s wrong, Y/N? Why are you stopping? Sam’s waiting for us you know…” Dean questions you.

You smirk, then swing yourself around so you are straddling Dean’s lap. You plant a kiss square on his lips, thoroughly shutting him up, and grind your hips against his. As he moans, you feel his shaft firmly press up against you through his jeans and take it as a cue.

In the most sultry voice, you can muster up, you respond as you reach down and unbutton his pants, “Shut up and drive, Winchester.”


End file.
